A Maelstrom of Ice and Fire
by La Fin de la Monde 1
Summary: This is a continuation of the challenge set forth by mellra, featuring a reincarnated Naruto in the world of Ice and Fire. What sort of triumph and tribulation will he encounter and how will his actions affect the major players of the game of thrones? Will his prowess as a warrior be a help or a hindrance? Enter if you dare.


A Maelstrom of Ice and Fire

 **Disclaimer:**

The following is a fanfiction based on the series _A Song of Ice and Fire_ and _Naruto,_ owned by George R.R. Martin and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively. This is a follow-up to the Naruto and Game of Thrones challenge by mellra and bear with me if this is not a work of art. This is something purely fun and interesting. Without further ado, let the game commence.

Tyrion

'SPLASH' "Alright Uncle, rise and shine!" said a loud yet familiar voice. As his eyes opened his nephew came into view with a water bucket in hand.

"I see the feast did you a service, or was it the whores or the wine?" Naruto asked complete with a grin on his face.

"How about all three," Tyrion replied as he stretched and shook the water off his body.

"One of these days you're going to wake up hungover across the Narrow Sea," Naruto complied with that foxlike grin on his face.

Tyrion could only smirk in response while admiring his nephew, yet he could only wonder how he kept that attitude? Especially that foxy grin that made him less of a lion and more like a fox? A birthmark obviously. Attitude-wise he had the lightheartedness of his father Jaime, and it had shown in the many exchanges they had along with the occasional prank. It came as a surprise when Jaime came to their lord father, Tywin, and asked him to get Naruto legitimized as a true-born Lannister and seeing as how Jaime was now a member of the Kingsguard and Tywin had no desire to see Tyrion as heir to Casterly Rock. In the end, he had no choice but to comply with Jaime and it took a lot of effort to get legitimization due to asking King Robert for permission and the vehement resistance from his 'dear sister' Queen Cersei. However, due to Tywin's influence and out of obligation to his in-laws, Robert ended up agreeing to their lord father's request. While Tyrion could only envy Naruto at times for being the heir to the Rock, it turned out that his simple suggestion to Jaime that day turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Then Naruto spoke, dragging Tyrion out of his thoughts, "Aunt Cersei and my father are having breakfast if you wish to join me?"

"I shall, dear nephew," replied Tyrion.

Only to be met with another bucket full of water.

"GODS, I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" Tyrion shouted, that seemed to surprise everyone present that someone that small could scream that loud.

"That was for the smell," Naruto simply retorted and then Tyrion remember that he woke up in the kennels and could only shake his head in agreement. Then a sound of laughter filled the air and to the dismay of Tyrion it belonged to his least-favorite nephew and, unfortunately, heir apparent to King Robert's throne. A small pain began to form inside Tyrion's' head with every step Joffrey took.

"Well uncle, this is the cleanest I've ever seen you," remarked Joffrey, "My mother sent for you, we are leaving for King's Landing today."

Shrugging it off, Tyrion had no desire to deal with his nephew, but did so only out of obligation to his family.

"I was already about to head there with Naruto. By the way, have you paid Lord and Lady Stark your respects?" Tyrion asked.

"What good will that do?" Joffrey asked.

"Nothing, yet it is to be expected of you and your absence has already been noted." Tyrion said.

"The Stark boy means nothing to me," Joffrey said. "I can't stand the wailing of women." Only for a small hand to come across his face, leaving a red mark.

"One word and I hit you again."

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey declared.

Then Tyrion hit him again, this time with a bit more force into the slap and stated, "Go and tell her, but first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark and you will get on your knees while offering your sympathies and prayers. Do you understand?"

"You can't make me-!"

This time a bigger and stronger hand struck the prince and he fell to the ground. Joffrey was about to scream when the sight of his cousin Naruto stopped him cold.

"You struck me!"

"Indeed," an annoyed Naruto said. "As crown prince you have duties and respects to perform and this simple act of solace towards the Lord and Lady Stark would be very much appreciated. Now go do as your uncle says and offer your sympathies to them or you will get worse, believe it."

Those last words were laced with a colder tone. Joffrey was seething, yet could only meekly comply given how intimidated he was of his powerful cousin, and thus he took his leave. For that, Tyrion was grateful to have someone back him up.

"He won't forget that," came the voice of Sandor Clegane, Joffrey's personal bodyguard.

"Hope so," Tyrion replied, "Be a good dog and remind him, should he forget." With that, the Hound left to follow his liege.

"If only his father could discipline him the same way," stated Tyrion.

"Agreed, now let's go meet Father for breakfast" Naruto said with that grin almost as if nothing happened.

When they arrived at the guest house, Jaime and Cersei were already seated with Tommen and Myrcella talking as they ate until the arrival of both Tyrion and Naruto broke them out of their conversation and the children ran to them wishing each a good morning. While hugging the children, Tyrion noted the look of distaste on Cersei's face however brief it was. Conversely, Jaime looked on with an amused, but genuine smile.

When Naruto saw his father he only said,"Morning Father," complete with a smirk on his face Jaime would be proud of and which he returned and replied, "Good morning son."

That had caused Cersei to briefly sneer at those words and it was something both Tyrion and Naruto caught while sitting down and digging in to the food laid out before them.

"So how is Bran doing, is he going to be alright?" Naruto asked.

"He is still sleeping," Tyrion said, "I asked the maester yesterday and his condition has not changed, but thank the gods he is not a cripple."

Then Myrcella asked, "Will Bran wake up?"

"He will, eventually" Tyrion shrugged after swallowing a piece of bacon "but only time will tell when he wakes."

"Eventually," Cersei repeated "is it likely?"

"I don't know," Tyrion replied sarcastically "Ask the gods, I'm sure they have the answer." Which left Cersei rolling her eyes at his response.

Then Jaime said, "That direwolf of his guards him all the time, though we could do without the howling.

"It seems to help him get better with each passing moment," Naruto added, though a look on his face suggested he knew more which Tyrion noted for a later date.

"Nevertheless, those beasts are dangerous and I won't have them near my children." Cersei stated.

"Unfortunately for you, they are going to be with Ned Stark and his daughters," said Jaime "They follow them everywhere and protect them something fierce, though they seem to like you Naruto."

To which Naruto shrugged, "I've always been good with animals, or have you forgotten about what happened back at Casterly Rock?"

Then the memory of Naruto getting friendly with the caged lions had caused Jaime and Tyrion to let out a chuckle.

"Come on Father, let's go for a spar, I could use the exercise." Naruto said after he got up.

"Oh, slipping are we?" Jaime asked, "Afraid you won't beat dear old dad?"

"No just making sure you aren't slipping." Naruto retorted.

Soon the father and son duo were off to the training yard to which Tyrion could only look on in bemusement. If winter was coming, a spar would at least keep them warm, and their claws sharp.


End file.
